You will always have Me
by KurtcedesKuteness
Summary: This is a Colferiley story, not Kurtcedes.   Amber is going through a hard time and Chris helps her since he has been bullied too, and is her best friend.


**Ok this is a Colferiley story not a Kurcedes just warning.**

**Glee Set. Chris's P.O.V.**

I shut my car door and locked it. Smiling, with a diet Coke in my hand, I walk into the set. Same as always I was greeted by my other cast members. "Hey Chris! Diet Coke I

see? As always!" Lea said with a laugh. I nodded and kept walking. "Hey Chris I have a question..." Cory asked sadly. "Umm ok ask away." I said with a laugh. "All right well... I

have been thinking I really wanna do something nice for umm you know who." He said looking around. I rolled my eyes. "So you need a little help huh? Well I think my ideas

aren't as good as Amber's." He looked at me. "Yeah see I know. I tried asking her but I couldn't find her anywhere... I mean nothing is wrong with your ideas! It is just you

know..." I laughed. "It is fine Cory. But Amber isn't here?" He shrugged. "Haven't found her yet and no one else has." I felt a strange pain, like being scared. Isn't that crazy?

Like anything would happen to Amber! He walked away and I heard him asking other people for help. "Maybe I will give a quick call." I said to myself. Pulling out my phone, I

called her while having a sip of my diet Coke. "Hey." Amber said in a... _sad _tone. It was so shocking, she was always so happy. "Umm hey. What is with the tone? And the no

show?" I said joking abit. "Oh. Just not feeling my best... I guess. But I'm not coming to work today." I almost spit my diet Coke out. "N-Not coming to work! Amber you can't

just _not _show up! And not now with what Ryan has in mind... Also why wouldn't you come?" I sat down then. This had to be good. "I told you I don't feel good!" She yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at me!" I yelled. "Don't yell at me!" She yelled. So for the next couple of minutes we yelled at the other to stop yelling. _But why didn't I just stop sooner? _"Fine! I

am done with this. I'm not going to work today and I'm not talking to you for awhile. **Bye**." She said with anger and sadness. "Amber! Hold on. I was just messing around...

Don't hang up.. Please.." She now was upset. "Well sometimes you just go way too far Chris." _**Silence. **_"I... I gotta go. Bye." She said hanging up. After I hung up too and put

my phone down I couldn't help but listen to what had just happened. Do I really go too far? And did that whole thing really just happened? Well I can either pitty myself for being

a victom since it is for sure someone is on her period... Or do I be the better person and check on her? _Sigh. _I got up and headed back to my car. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Darren said walking in from his car. "Oh just checking on a good friend." He laughed. "But I'm right here! Just kidding go ahead. But is Ryan ok with it?" He asked getting more

serious. "Oh Please. It's _me_. Like I have to ask to do anything around here." He laughed again. "True."

**Amber's House.**

I pulled into her driveway and thankfully she was home. I got out of my car and knocked on her door. When she opened it she tried slamming it but my foot got in the way. Yet

being Amber, she still tried closing that door. "Ouch! Please stop!" I said, pushing the door. "Then move your foot." I kept pushing. "Amber let me in!" I yelled. For awhile we

didn't speak and she kept pushing but stopped and sighed. I walked in fast and closed the door. "Ok now what is the deal?" I asked crossing my arms. She looked down. "I told

you. I just don't feel like myself..." _Lier._ "Ugh huh. So is that why you don't look me in the eye when you say that? The same move you do when you lie because you can't look

me in the eye?" It was silent for a moment. "Follow me." She said looking up with tears down her cheek. I grabbed her hand when I followed her to try to make her smile.

"Here." She said showing me her computer screen. On it showed some person on Twitter who had been calling her names, making fun of her weight, and voice. It was horrible.

This person had no idea what kind of person she was and to make fun of her because of her features is just stupid... But it still hurts. "Oh Amber." I said slowly and looked at

her. Now she had been crying harder. "I don't know why someone would do this." She said trying to not cry. I sat closer to her and wraped my arms around her and kissed her

cheek. "Amber I know what it is like. People bully me all the time. Before and after Glee. To my face and secretly on the internet. I know even when I say I'm strong it still hits

me. It makes me feel like I should worry about what I am and feel like the freak that they make me sound like. But you know what? I know I'm not a freak more in my heart

then I feel like one. I think of the fans who I help with being who they are. I think of my amazing friends. Friends and _best friends_ as great as you." I said with a small smile and

hugging her again. "Amber you will always have some one in your life who is going to try bringing you down, but you just have to try to be strong enough to go through your

day." She stopped crying as hard and had rested her head on my neck. "I think... I just have never been bullied so much at once out of nowhere that it just hurt so badly." I

could feel her tears on my neck. "Well how about we do this. Try to get this account removed, go to work to forget about this, and you come to my house tonight and we can

watch a movie." I said smiling. She looked up. "Only if I get to pick the movie. And no scary movie because you know exactly what that does to me." She said laughing. "Ok.

Ok." We smiled and hugged tightly. "I better go get ready huh?" She asked getting up. "Well you do kind of look horri- OUCH!" I said as she punched my arm. When she left to

change I looked at the screen for awhile and then shut it off. See that is the great thing about the internet. When it is being a bitch you can just turn it off.

**/Please review (: And I hope you enjoyed! Go Colferiley!**


End file.
